A New Future
by Jolipixy
Summary: Usagi Tsukino, and her friends which are also Sailor scouts, are now ready to return to their true home, their kingdoms. What happens when Usagi was going to say good-bye to Mamoru and finds him with another girl? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Summary: Usagi Tsukino, better known as Sailor Moon, and her friends which are also Sailor scouts, are now ready to return to their true home, their kingdoms. What happens when Usagi was going to say good-bye to Mamoru and finds him with another girl? Then the future starts to fade and Chibiusa and Diana are sent back to the past to ask the more experienced sailor scouts what has happened. Last of all, the Starlights come back. Will Seiya be able to mend Usagi's heart back? And what about the future? How much will it change? And what will happen when a new sailor scout appears and a new enemy appears as well?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its contents.

It was a rainy day. Rain tapped way at the glass. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna sat around a table while Luna, a black cat and Usagi's guardian, and Artemis, a white cat and Minako's guardian, sat on the table.

"It's been a very long time since we have seen our kingdoms. I think it's time we go home." Luna said, breaking the silence.

"Go home? You mean to our planets/ moons?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes. You are all of proper age, you inners being 18 while Haruka and Michiru are 19, Hotaru being 15, and Setsuna being 22." Artemis replied.

"But what about our parents?" Ami cut in.

Setsuna thought about this before she replied. "I'll have to erase their memory of you." Setsuna answered quietly. "Not only will they not remember, neither will anyone who's known you. I have to erase their bonds to you and then the other bonds will shatter."

Usagi was already in tears. She couldn't be able to leave her parents and even her annoying little brother. Even though they were not exactly related to her since she was born of Queen Serenity, she still felt a strong attachment to them. And all of her friends, like Naru, they had been best friends for a long time. Even though she was best friends with the other sailor scouts, Naru was the best friend she had ever had and she didn't want to let her go. The last thing she wanted to do was leave them. Minako saw tears coming down the Moon Princess's face, and put her arm around her in a hug. She was sad herself but she had to be brave for Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, don't cry." She said. She couldn't think of anything else to say since they would never see their parents again. Usagi couldn't stop crying. Everyone went and gave her a hug and then they set out to make plans to go to their homes, their true homes.

~~ Later~~  
Usagi called her parents and brother to come to the living room. Setsuna was with her to erase their memories but in her sailor form, Sailor Pluto. She was hiding in the shadows. All of Usagi's family members went downstairs.

"Can I talk to you guys? Take a seat." They all looked at each other upon hearing their daughter's/sister's tone, which was low and sad. They sat down on the couches and invisible straps strapped them in, but they barely noticed.

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked her oldest child and only daughter.

Usagi couldn't hold back the tears at the surprise they'll get. "I… I'm s-s-sor-r-ry……" and she burst out crying as Sailor Pluto stepped out of the shadows and cast a spell on the three family members and then they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Sailor Pluto and Usagi then heard a shatter as her bonds were broken. After that, Usagi packed all of her possessions and they both headed out to Rei's temple. There, the rest of the senshi were waiting since Pluto had already done her magic on them. They will all stay there since Rei's grandfather and Yuichiro had gone on a year-long vacation and Pluto was able to do a long-distance spell to make them forget her. Then, Setsuna, now de-transformed, and Usagi got to the temple.

"Wait, can't I just say good-bye to Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, as Mamoru's bonds were not broken since he is the Prince of Earth and knew her since the Silver Millennium.

"Of course, Princess." Michiru replied. Usagi set her bags down and ran toward Mamoru's apartment. Once she got there, she was about to ring the doorbell but then remembered that he gave her his key. She pulled it out and unlocked the door. There, she saw a sight that brought hurt and anger.

Mamoru was standing in the living room with a woman next to him. She was very beautiful. She had dark purple hair that almost looked black, beautiful and mysterious black eyes and flawless skin. She had an extremely great figure and wore tight clothes that showed off her curves. They stood there, just looking at each other admiringly. Then, Mamoru leaned in to her and so did she and their lips touched. It was a kiss full of passion and love and more. Usagi couldn't bear to watch as his hands went to her waist and her hands to his hair and got them tangled in there.

Usagi felt tears rolling down her cheeks and began to cry. She threw the key into the room, and the ring that Mamoru had given to her to ensure their engagement and ran away. Mamoru turned to see what the noise was about. He saw a key to his apartment on the door as well as the engagement ring he gave to Usagi. He was fast enough to see a blur of long, sunshine colored-blond hair in his doorway.  
"Usagi!" He yelled for her to come back but she kept on running. What was the point in going back if she would have to see her and the painful memories would come back. Usagi ran all the way back to Rei's temple. The only person outside was Rei herself, waiting for Usagi to come back. She really didn't want to wait for her, but as soon as she saw Usagi, all of those thoughts left her mind. Usagi fell into her arms, crying. Rei then took her in the temple where the other senshi were. As soon as they saw Usagi in that state, they rushed to her. They sat down in a big circle, Minako now holding the Moon Princess.

"What happened?" Minako asked Rei, but Rei just shrugged, signaling that she didn't know.

~~Future: Chibiusa's Room, Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo~~  
Chibiusa was lying down on her bed, taking a nap. Suddenly, a pain in her head woke her up. She had a big headache. She looked to her side to find Diana, her gray kitty, and saw that she had the same problem as well. Her guardian device, Luna P which was a floating ball that looked like Luna's head, was floating and falling, as if it didn't have enough strength. Chibiusa grabbed it. She stood up from the bed and Diana got off it, only to be knocked to the floor by an earthquake. Both of them stumbled all the way to King Endymion (Mamoru's future self) and Neo-Queen Serenity(Usagi's future self)'s room. There, they found both rulers on the floor clutching their heads in pain. There were also a black and a white cat, being Diana's parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The 13 year-old Chibiusa cried. (Note: She sometimes acts younger than she is.) Her parents sat up and smiled weakly but it quickly disappeared as the headache started up again for them and Chibiusa and Diana.

"What's happening!?" Diana yelled as she made her way over to Luna and Artemis, her parents.

"The future is changing!" Luna cried out. All of them had a fearful look on their faces. If the future was changing, they might disappear.

"Chibiusa!" Serenity called. Chibiusa quickly went over to her mother.

"What is it?" Chibiusa said, a headache still in her head. Serenity took out a key, called the Time Key, used for time traveling.

"Use the key, like you did before, and go to the past. Find the past senshi and ask them if anything has happened that would change the future and try to fix it." Serenity said weakly.

"Go now, before it's too late!" Endymion said.

"The future is fading and you will too if you don't go." Serenity said, with tears in her eyes. She kissed Chibiusa's forehead and the moon mark glowed. "This kiss should keep you, Diana and Luna P immune to the power of the future so you will not fade along with it. Now go, and remember, we'll always love you." Serenity said, the tears falling freely down her face. The King and Luna and Artemis also said their good-byes, tears falling as well. Chibiusa and Diana were crying.

Chibiusa held up the Time Key and said that she wanted to go to the past. The key glows and in an instant, the trio consisting of Chibiusa, Diana and Luna P disappear. The King and Queen watch this and were crying.

"I love you." Serenity said to her long-time husband.

"I love you as well." Endymion replied before they both shared their last kiss. Then both rulers and cats faded into nothing as did the future, and everything was gone.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter to this SM story, plase review! (: If I made any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them :o


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Thanks everyone for the nice reviews you all gave me! :D And for everyone who added me on Author alert and Sory alert, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^-^

bunnyjumps: Thanks and I will :D

TheStoryWriter: Ty and I'll updateas much as I can (:

BeeDiddy: Ty (: And ok, I'll try to put more in :D

bluediamond8: Thanks and kk (: Ty :D

On with the chapter :3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its contents.

~Near the Space-Time Door~  
Chibiusa and Diana awoke in a field of clouds. They stood up from the floor they were lying on and saw that it was made of clouds. Luna P was already up and floating next to them.

"Are we near the Door?" Chibiusa asked Diana, who knew more about this than her.

"We're close, Small Lady." Diana responded. "But I suggest you transform, it may be dangerous here or on Earth. New enemies may have arisen. And here," Chibiusa nodded and took out her Chibi Moon Compact. She then held it up and said the activation phrase:

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!" and she turned into Sailor Chibi Moon, the Soldier of Love and Justice, though she wasn't so small anymore. "Ok, let's go Diana." Sailor Chibi Moon told her gray cat. Diana was not so little anymore. Before, she used to be a little kitty, but now she's almost a full grown cat. They both went off running until they reached the Space-Time Door. Chibiusa held out the key, and the door unlocked, allowing them passage to the past. Both girl and cat stepped through and a bright pink light enveloped them.

~Hiwaka Shrine~  
Minako was still holding Usagi, who was crying. No one had been able to figure out why she was crying. Just then, a bright pink light glowed in the center of the room and when it disappeared, there stood Sailor Chibi Moon and Diana, all grown up with Luna P floating above them.

"Chibiusa!!! Diana!!!" Everyone exclaimed. Chibiusa quickly detransformed. Chibusa looked around the room to find smiling faces everywhere. Then she saw Usagi crying.

"Usagi?" Chibiusa said. Minako then went up to Chibiusa and whispered to her.

"We don't know what's happened. She just came back from Mamoru's place crying after she went to say good-bye." Minako said. Just then, a voice interrupted the room.

"Whe-e-e-en I-i-i-i c-c-came back from M-m-m-m-amoru's place, I saw him k-k-kis-s-sing-g an-n-nother g-g-girl!" Usagi said before she started crying again. Everyone was silent at what they heard.

"So that's the reason for the crisis in the future." Chibiusa said quietly. Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked. Diana then stood and went in front of Chibiusa.

"The future is changing. The King, Queen and everyone else has already faded. We didn't know why but I guess we found out." Diana answered. "It must have been what Usagi said. If either the King or Queen fall in love in the past, the future will be remade."

"But, then that means that someone from the future has come to change it since the past is supposed to go on in an ordinary way but the future should not have changed." Setsuna said.

"How are Chibiusa, Diana and Luna P still existing then?" Ami asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The Queen cast a spell of protection on us that will allow us to exist." Diana answered.

"But why would Usagi be saying good-bye to Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

"We're all supposed to be going back to our Kingdoms and awaken our civilization." Haruka answered. "But I don't know how we can with what's going on."

Just then, a flash of light appeared in the room, and there stood a miniature sized Queen Serenity from the Silver Millennium.

"Queen Serenity!" Minako gasped.

"Listen to me soldiers. I am aware that the future is changing, but into something better. All of you must go into space to your Kingdoms; it is part of the change in the future. But hurry, the enemy is here on Earth and wants you. They will most likely search on Earth for you so you must go to space and awaken your civilizations."

"Shouldn't we stay here to protect the people here?" Hotaru asked.

"No. You should then get your armies and prepare for an attack by the enemy. Here, I must give you each something." Queen Serenity then waved a wand that she had and thirteen compacts appeared. Ten of them floated to the senshi, and the last three floated to each cat. The compacts touched the cats and became a collar for them. The senshi's compacts became a necklace for them.

"All of you now have a new power. For Usagi, it's her final transformation. For the rest of the senshi, it is their eternal forms. For the cats, it is their human forms. I wish you all good luck." Serenity said before fading away.

After she was gone, everyone started to pack up their stuff, then they each transformed. Then it was finally Usagi's turn. When she removed her necklace, it became the same locket she used to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon with but instead, there was a silver star on it.

"Moon Eternal Star Power!" She yelled and transformed into an altered version of Eternal Sailor Moon.

On her forehead was a silver star in the crescent moon. On the wrists of her gloves was a bracelet with some silver and yellow stars on it. On her collar was a silver star and on her bow was a silver star as well. On her skirt, the belt with a crescent moon was silver in color and the crescent moons on her boots as well. Her skirt was now straightened down and was now all yellow. Her hair had some silver streaks in it.

Everyone stared at her transformation. She looked different than before and more mature.

"Let's go." Pluto said and they all went outside. There, all of the senshi held hands while Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Luna P were in the center. Then they said they're planet's name and then a sort of bubble appeared around them and they floated up at a fast pace until they reached space.

Chibusa looked out at the bubble since it was sea-through and saw the stars, the planets and the Sun. Weirdly enough, the Sun didn't burn her eyes like the people on Earth say it does to them and it's dangerous to look at it.

"Hey Puu?" Chibiusa asked Pluto. "Why doesn't the Sun burn my eyes like it does to everyone down there?"" She asked gesturing toward Earth.

"That's because we are Sailor Senshi, born out of our own planets which can take the brightness of the Sun." Pluto answered.

Soon enough, they were floating above the Moon.

"Here's your stop, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Luna, Luna P, and Diana." Pluto told them. A sort of doorway appeared in the bubble and said people jumped out, floating toward the Moon.

~The Moon~  
Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Luna, Luna P, and Diana landed on the Moon rather soft and on their feet. They started walking to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. There, a bright light shone and a hidden doorway opened. They all went down it's stairs and there stood two stone statues of what seemed to be moon soldiers. There was some writing as well, but it seemed to be written in a foreign language.

"What does it say?" Chibi Moon asked.

"It says, "Here stands the Moon Kingdom's Protectors, the Moon Knights, the protectors of the entire Moon and civilization. No one who is not of the Royal Family may pass. To gain entrance, you must reveal your moon mark." Luna said. "It means you must touch the crescent moon on your forehead and it will allow you to pass."

They all did this, even Luna P but it just glowed by itself and another doorway opened. Down the stair they went and there was just a large silver crescent moon on the wall. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon took out their staffs. Sailor Moon's was a yellow staff with a star at the top and pink hearts decorating where you hold it in a spiral. Chibi Moon's was just like hers but it was pink instead of yellow. They both held theirs out and the stars, and hearts on theirs glowed and so did their crescent moon's on their foreheads. The large crescent moon glowed yellow and then there was a bright flash.

When it cleared, in the room stood some people. They had silver hair as well and wore white clothing, almost like robes. They all then realized who was there and quickly went to them. They were on their knees and bowed down to them. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon had a confused expression on their faces. Then one of them stood up, a boy about Chibiusa's age.

"Welcome home, princesses." He said.

* * *

Well this was chapter 2, please review everyone! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The True Starlights

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed ^-^ And really sorry about not updating for months x.x School was stressful at the time and I've been feeling guilty about not updating ): But, now school's is over ^^ I finished like on… June 28th lol I've been busy playing a game called Mabinogi x3 …Don't kill me ;-;

Kou Seiya: Lol Sorry for the late update xD

Anime Princess: Lol Yeah, I'm still coming up with ideas for what's gonna happen later on, about Mamoru and stuff ^^ And Don't worry, Seiya's gonna make Usagi really happy (:

Century Fighter: Yeah, that's one of the reasons that's the plot of the story. I've been waiting for one so I'm just like 'You know what, I'll make my own' and ta-da, A new Future was born xD

silvermermaidprincesskerry: Haha… don't kill me for updating so late D:! Lol jk xD Sorry for making u wait x.x

sorachan101: I will :]

Ebony Mitsu: ty and I'll bring out more ideas (:

BeeDiddy: Haha ty xD

Qtgirl323: Yeah, Mamoru's gonna be a lil bit of a bad guy sometimes here lol

Oh and keep in mind, remember the Starlights were originally girls, so don't flame me about using 'her' and she'. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its contents.

"Who are you?"Sailor Moon asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, forgive me." The boy said, bowing yet again. "My name is Amerys. We are the people of the moon, your people, princess."

"My people?" Sailor Moon asked. And then it hit her, this was the moon's civilization. She looked around at the many silver haired people, seeing the kindness in their eyes. Two females helped Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon make it to their rooms. When Sailor Moon stepped into the room, she could hardly believe her eyes. The room was a silver color, almost like the room was a part of the room. Chibi Moon's room was the same, as silver seemed to be the common color in the palace. Both Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon de-transformed before heading out to explore the castle. Their closets were filled with the most gorgeous gowns they could ever imagine, of many different colors. Usagi put on a beautiful silver gown and looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe that the beautiful, silver-clad maiden was her. She heard a knock at the door and yelled a quiet 'come in', still staring at the mirror.

"You look stunning, princess." She heard Amerys' voice say, before blushing a dark red.

"Oh, thank you." She replied, still stunned at her reflection. She truly felt like the soon-to-be Queen of the Moon.

"I just came here to tell you that I have gotten word from the other planets that their princesses have arrived as well. And they will be joining us for dinner this evening." Amerys said.

"Wow… Already?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"Yes, all of the planets have a special transportation system and a teleportation system that will get you here in a couple of seconds."

"Amazing…" Usagi said, her eyes filled with wonder.

That evening, Usagi saw her friends. They were all dressed up in beautiful gowns and looked like the most gorgeous girls in the world, especially Minako, her title of the Goddess of Beauty does not lie. The girls were overjoyed to see each other again, having had to adapt to a new style of living on their planets. Minako quickly ran over to Usagi and almost tackled her with a very powerful hug.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako practically screamed, obviously happy to see her friend again. Usagi smiled at her and hugged her back, then she greeted the rest of the sailor senshi. The night was filled with laughter and dancing, enjoyment and reminiscing about their lives on earth.

~~~~Kinmoku Palace, Seiya's Room~~~~

Seiya was lying down on her bed, a blank expression on his face. Yaten and Taiki were in their own rooms, troubled about Seiya. It had been like this ever since they came back from earth and said good-bye to the sailor senshi. Seiya had been so depressed to leave Usagi, she hardly came out of her room. Even though Seiya was female, she felt almost male most of the time, like she was living in the shell of a different gender. She got up from her bed, went to the mirror and brushed her long, jet-black hair, the blank expression still fixed onto her face.

Her eyes were so dull, as if held in a trance, and she looked so skinny, having lost the appetite to eat shortly after the Starlight's return. All she ever saw in her clouded mind was the image of Usagi. Her long, sunshine-blond hair, as if there was a part of the sun in it. Her big, beautiful blue eyes, as deep as the ocean, made her get lost in that never-ending sea. Her image felt so real, as if she takes one step forward, she would be able to feel that exquisitely soft skin. And then she saw the person she envied that most; Mamoru. She saw him, holding _her_ dream of perfection, running his fingers through the strands of sunshine, and kissing her soft, pink lips. It made Seiya sick to her stomach to see the intimacy between them, and jealousy ripped through her heart like a knife cutting butter.

Seiya quickly tied her hair into a ponytail, letting it swish back and forth behind her. Her eyes were full of pain, pain to be so far away from the one she loves the most. The Moon Princess left a permanent mark on her heart, a mark that will never be erased, no matter how hard she tried. Seiya fell back on her bed, closed her eyes and began to dream of her sweet little angel.

~~~A few hours later~~~

Seiya awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. She yawned, stretched and walked over to the door, asking who it was.

"It's me you baka!" Yaten yelled, annoyed at having to wait so long for the door to open. Seiya slowly opened the door, revealing her blank expression and bed-head.

"What is it now?" Seiya asked, still tired.

"Princess Kakyuu requested all three of us Starlights to meet her in her room." Taiki answered, apparently hiding in the shadows of the hall. Seiya sighed, went back inside, did her hair and got dressed. They all walked to Kakyuu's room, Yaten and Taiki talking all the way. When they finally made it to her room, Taiki knocked on her door and the princess immediately replied, "Come in". The room was painted a dark red, the bed made of satin red sheets and a rich type of wood. The dresser and wardrobe were packed with clothes of many different materials, and the whole room had that enchanting feeling of warmth and relaxation.

"You asked to speak to us?" Yaten asked politely.

"Yes. Sit down." The princess commanded, her sweet and velvety voice making Yaten and Taiki willingly sit, while Seiya took her time and sat glumly on the furnished chair. The princess worriedly looked at her, still not accustomed to her behavior.

"Well, remember that time you went back to earth and met the sailor senshi?" She asked calmly. Seiya's ears perked up and the expression in her eyes changed to happiness, thinking of Usagi.

"Of course we do." Taiki answered.

"Well, all three of you were changed into males, not just to disguise yourselves. The truth is… You're not supposed to be females." Kakyuu said, looking down. All three of the Starlights' eyes widened, complete shock in their faces.

"….W-what?" Seiya asked, still shocked.

"When you were born, you were born as males. However, Starlights cannot be male, they must be female. So my father, the king of Kinmoku, ordered an enchantress to put a spell on you to turn you female, and the Starlights tradition would live on. I've known for quite a while but never had the chance to tell you…" Kakyuu said, sadly looking down. Yaten and Taiki both had understanding looks on their faces, while Seiya was full of happiness.

_I can… I can be with Usagi… but… there's still Mamoru… _He thought, sadly looking down. Kakyuu stood up and went to her dresser, she pulled open a drawer and grabbed something from it. She walked back to the other three females of the room and handed each a blue star.

"I want you to take out the stars on your transformation mikes, and replace it with these, your true forms." She said, smiling a bit. They all did so and shouted "Sailor Star Power". Immediately, they transformed into the Starlights but, the male version.

Seiya looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty handsome to say the least. He still had his long, jet-black hair in a ponytail, but this time he had more manly features. So did the other boys, and they were all happy with it.

"One more thing." Kakyyuu said before turning to Seiya. "I've seen how down you've been Seiya…" Kakyuu said, unhappiness in her voice. Seiya quickly looked down, embarrassed. "So I've decided that you all take a vacation to earth." Seiya immediately looked up, any trace of embarrassment or unhappiness gone from his face. In its place stood a shocked look, then replaced with a huge grin. Yaten and Taiki grinned back, and all of them hugged the princess until she couldn't breathe.

"Okay okay, that's enough before I stop breathing." Kakyuu said, laughing and smiling, glad her soldiers were happy. They stopped hugging her and quickly fled to their rooms, packing everything they needed. Seiya's heart was beating wildly, his love for Usagi coming back stronger than ever.

_Usagi-chan, I can't wait to see you again. This time, I'll make sure you're mine._

Sooo, what did you guys think? Give me some feedback and don't forget to review ^-^

Remember that 3 R's:

Read

Rave

And most importantly…

REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4: His Odango

Ok, let me start off by apologizing so much for the late update! I know I know, it's been almost a year… But I've been busy with school and sooo much more D: I'll try to regularly update… or well, update as soon as I can, no promises though xD

James Birdsong: Thanks (:

Anime Princess: Haha, all in due time x3

Venus914: What kind of author would I be if I didn't leave my viewers at cliffhangers? xD

Foxgodess07: Thanks and I will ^^

Ebony Mitsu: Thanks! (: And I think I'm a little too late… xD

BeeDiddy: Romance is starting ;D

Nekos4lifeandever: Thanks you ^^

Death and Rebirth: I will :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly =/

Twirling her hair lightly around there index finger, Usagi stared blankly out of the window. Her bright, ocean-deep eyes stared into this world of silver with confusion and hurt. The scene of that painful day replayed in her mind over and over again… Like a horrible scene from a movie stuck on replay. The passionate kiss, tangling of hair, heart breaking into pieces… Tears slowly and gently slipped down her pink cheeks but she hardly noticed; she was too captivated by her thoughts. The hurt, the pain, the sadness of her true love being with someone else… It was too much to bear.

Usagi heard a soft whimpering and sobbing, and it wasn't until she started to shake that she realized it was her own body. She gently sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. Encircling them with her arms, she buried her head in her knees and started to let the painful waters leak out of her soul. She was crying tears of anger, sadness, hurt, and mostly love… Love lost for Mamoru… Love she will never get back.

A light knock sounded at the door and Usagi quickly wiped off her tears on her pajama shirt before letting out a quiet 'come in'. The door opened and a flash of pink hair sped swiftly through the door into the room, a childish voice sounded a bit later.

'Usagi-chan, Amy-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan are coming to visit and-' Chibiusa stopped talking as soon as she saw her future queen's slumped body against the wall of her bedroom and her tear-stricken state. She quickly ran to her side and hugged her, pressing her face softly to her chest.

'Usagi-chan… I'm sorry…' Chibiusa's deep ruby-red eyes filled with tears at seeing her mother's pain. When she found out what had happened, something she hadn't felt in a while started to grow. Something dark and threatening, something she could never admit to anyone because it ruined her innocence. She felt hate towards her own father. Her own blood, the man who made her existence possible. All love for him had fled, and all that was left was anger and pain.

Usagi couldn't stop crying. All sorts of turbulent emotions were occurring inside of her body, emotions that would have drove her to insanity had she not had the support of others around her. She was shaking uncontrollably, emotions ripping apart her insides in mere seconds.

"M-maybe it was my fault… maybe I started to bore him…" Usagi uttered quietly, still in tears.

"Don't say that! It was not your fault. Mamoru's just a jerk. He chose lust over love, it was not your fault." Chibiusa replied, hurt in her eyes at seeing her parents' broken marriage. Maybe someday Usagi will find happiness…

~On Earth~

Sunshine rained down on the three young men and young lady standing on the streets of Tokyo. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyyuu all looked around the place they had visited a while back, where many memories had taken place. Happy memories, sad memories; memories of all kinds. But for Seiya, he experienced the happiest memory of all: love.

"Hmm… I wonder where the sailor senshi are now…" Taiki wondered out-loud. There was no mistaking his brothers were having the exact same thought.

"Why don't we go on a hunt then?" Seiya said enthusiastically. He grinned and everyone was a bit surprised and relieved to see him back to his happy self.

"Alright. However, I will not join you, I'll be looking around the shops if you'll need me." Kakyyuu said softly, and started off towards Juban's shopping district. The trio of brothers chuckled at their princess' hobby for shopping and all quickly split up. 

_Where should I go to find Usagi-chan? Maybe her old house. I wonder if she still lives there after all this time._

Seiya walked swiftly down the sidewalk, headed in the direction of Usagi's house, love and hope in his heart. He stopped as soon as he reached the familiar-looking house, heart thudding hard against his chest. He slowly walked towards it and rang the doorbell, his heart stuck in his throat. He heard a 'click' and the door opened softly as a young-looking mother with purple hair and dark-colored eyes opened the door. She gave him a warm smile, a questionable look on her face.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino! I'm pretty sure you remember me from a while ago. I'm Seiya Kou, is your daughter home?'

"Daughter? What are you talking about? And I'm sorry but I don't remember you…" Ikuko's face was full of confusion at how this young man came up with the conclusion that she had a daughter. As far as she knew, all she had was a loving husband and an adorable son.

"Uh… Is this a joke? You have a daughter named Usagi, don't you?" Seiya asked her in confusion, reflecting the same expression on Ikuko's face.

"No, I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person. I only have a son named Shingo."

_What's going on?... Where's Usagi-chan?_

"Well… I'm deeply sorry for wasting your time. I'll be leaving now." Seiya walked away from the house, deep in his thoughts over what had just happened. Where was Usagi and how come her own mother doesn't remember her?

Just then, a motorcycle raced right past him, almost making him fall over. What surprised him however, was what he saw when he looked at who was on the motorcycle.

There, racing with the wind was none other than Mamoru, wearing a motorcycle helmet. But what caused even more confusion was who was on the motorcycle with him. She was a stunning woman with dark purple hair and beautiful black eyes. He had to admit, she was a beauty but his heart was still fully set on Usagi-chan. Seiya quickly yelled at the motorcycle, asking for it to stop and it did. He jogged swiftly to it and faced Mamoru.

"Hello?" Mamoru asked, annoyance in his eyes. The woman riding on the motorcycle behind him tightened her grip around his waist, which brought more confusion onto Seiya.

"Hello Mamoru… Remember me?" Seiya asked, a smirk on his face at encountering his old rival.

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget you?" Mamoru chuckled softly.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Seiya asked, refusing to beat around the bush. Mamoru's facial expression immediately changed into one of guilt and sadness, and the woman behind him started to glare at Seiya.

"She… She's gone." Mamoru answered, looking down at the ground.

"… What did you do to her?..." Seiya's mood was immediately turned sour at the endless possibilities of what might have happened. Mamoru silently got out of the motorcycle and walked with Seiya to a corner in an alleyway, leaving the beauty behind. He explained everything to Seiya and as soon as he was done, a look of anger flashed across Seiya's face. He couldn't stop himself and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall with tremendous strength.

"You… You bastard!" Seiya screamed, rage devouring common sense and his heart at how much turmoil Usagi must have been in. Mamoru struggled to get onto his feet, but by the time he did, Seiya had already run off, intent on finding his precious angel whose soul was hurting.

_Usagi-chan… I swear I'll protect you, and I will never hurt you like Mamoru did. Where are you my odango?..._

And that's a wrap! :D Soo, how did you guys like it? xD

Read

Rave

REVIEW please! :D


End file.
